


Yes, I DEFINITELY Work Here

by cheesydork (8rocks)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8rocks/pseuds/cheesydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was just fired from his job, and wants to be left alone to sulk inside the neighborhood Target. But Poe is new in town and can't find his cucumber face-wipes, and thinks Finn works at the Target. And Finn gets weak in the face of cute individuals, so... Yes, Finn TOTALLY works there. Eventual Finn/Poe, with Rey BROT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Damn Meatballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenwaylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaylights/gifts).



Poe had gotten so used to the Target back in his hometown that he didn’t have any idea how to navigate a new one. Yeah, he had prepared for moving and finding a new job and all that stuff, but it didn’t occur to him that he was going to have to learn how to use new things.

Shit, where the hell are my fucking face wipes? I’ve gotta ask someone.

He scanned the many aisles for a staff member, and finally spotted a tall, dark man with a red shirt on in the middle of the frozen food aisle. 

But that man did not work in that Target.

This man was just as frazzled, if not more so, as Poe was. This man was just fired from his longtime job as a chef in a restaurant downtown because he didn’t agree with the new manager’s decision about meatballs. The meatballs that the whole town really, really liked and had been passed down from generation to generation.

“I’m not changing the fucking meatballs,” Finn told the manager. “They’re great fucking meatballs.”

But apparently cursing at a manager wasn’t ‘socially acceptable,’ and neither was throwing said meatballs at said manager. 

And there he was now, in the Target down the street, because he wanted to get away but he wasn’t sure where to go. He had shed his chef coat somewhere on the sidewalk and just stood in his red shirt and dark jeans, and he was just starting to relax.

Then Poe tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, uh, ‘scuse me? Do you work here?”

Finn froze for a moment then span around on his heel just to face a man who was much closer than he had originally estimated. This scruffy man with helmet hair had bright, hopeful brown eyes that made Finn feel like he didn’t have to change the meatballs. “I, uh… What?”

Poe smiled in a friendly, polite way. “I was just wondering if you worked here. I’m kind of lost.”

Finn paused for a few moments, to consider his options. He didn’t want to change the meatballs. He wanted to keep these meatballs and cook them for this cute, scruffy man. And how was the best way to do that?

“Yes, I definitely work here.”


	2. Jiminy Cricket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying is bad. Lying is wrong. But god, look at that boy's helmet hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten a ton of positive feedback!! Thanks so much <3 I love the comments and the kudos, they mean a lot to me.

 

“Yes, I definitely work here.”

 

When Poe heard just the affirmation in Finn’s voice, his polite smile crackled and spread into a genuinely happy one. “Jesus, thank God,” he laughed, slapping Finn’s shoulder. “I’ve been walking around this place for, like, an hour trying to find cucumber face wipes.”

 

“Oh yeah? Cucumber…” Finn laughed just because Poe was laughing, and wrinkled up his nose. “Cucumber face wipes? What, for like your girlfriend or something?”

 

“Nah man, I gotta exfoliate just like everyone else.”

 

While Poe’s happy smile didn’t budge, Finn’s awkward laughter died off until they were both nearly silent.

 

“So, uh, could you show me where the face wipes are?”

 

Finn hopped once on his feet with a sort of nervous enthusiasm. “Yeah, yeah! I mean, I work here, right?”  _ Aw, shit. Face wipes? Those’ll be in, like… _

 

He scanned the names of the aisles for some desperate hope of looking like he might know what he was doing, but Poe was distracting; his smile, his helmet hair, the fact he needed cucumber face wipes… His whole existence was something Finn had not prepared himself for when he rolled out of bed this morning. 

 

_ Cosmetics? Women’s health? Cosmetics sounds good.  _

 

Poe followed in Finn’s footsteps across the Target floor. He had no idea what Finn was thinking or that it had to do with meatballs and lies. He just followed along like a happy little puppy with his grocery basket with nothing but a box of go-gurt and Poe’s motorcycle helmet.

 

Finn thanked his lucky stars that said cucumber face wipes were in the Cosmetics aisle. “Oh, yeah, they’re right there! Yep, I knew it.” His fake confidence wavered only slightly.

 

Poe grinned wider and clapped Finn’s shoulder with his right hand. “Thanks, man.” He took a couple of packages of the face wipes, throwing them in his basket. 

 

Usually, at this point, someone who works in a supermarket would scurry back off to work, but Finn’s thoughts clattered around to find something to say. His inner Jiminy Cricket wanted to say, “hey, I just sort of thought you were cute so I lied to you and it was really by the grace of God that I actually knew where your face wipes were, wanna go on a date?”

 

But fuck Jiminy Cricket. What does he know, besides everything?

 

“So, uh… You new around here?”

 

Poe nodded vigorously. “Yeah! I just moved into town, finished my doctorate in mechanical engineering and I’ve been looking for a job. And a place to stay. But, you know, I’ll figure it out.”

 

_ He’s smart and cute? Jesus Christ, I’m fucked. He totally knows I’m a liar, he’s gotta know. He’s an engineer! Maybe he’s just humoring me or maybe he really doesn’t know. I should just tell him the truth. Do it. Say the truth. _

 

“Oh, I’ve been looking for a roommate, actually!” Finn mentally slapped himself in the face.  _ That was the exact fuckin’ opposite of what I wanted to say. _

 

“Dude, that would be awesome! You seem like a pretty cool guy and I’d love to see your place.”

 

Finn grinned wide.  _ Oops, can’t take it back now! _ “Yeah, I mean, if you give me your number I can call you and we’ll arrange an interview or something.”

 

The two men exchanged numbers and parted with a handshake, as Poe assumed Finn had to get back to work.

 

But Finn just stood there.

 

_ Well, shit. _


	3. Moving In

“So, uh, where did you live before you moved into town?”

 

“I couch surfed while I was in college and I finally got a place, like, a semester before I finished, and I liked having a place but I wanted something new, you know?”

 

_ A couch-surfing, motorcycle riding mechanical engineer who needs a place to live and uses cucumber face wipes on a daily basis. What a catch, _ Finn thought while they sat together at the Starbucks across the street from his apartment the next night. He was wearing the same red shirt he had on the day they met, with a black jacket over it. It was in an attempt to really convince Poe that he really worked at Target.

 

It’s not like Poe suspected anything, though. This was just the cute, friendly neighborhood Target worker with an empty bedroom in the center of town.

 

Finn cleared his throat and kept his cool. “Okay… You wanna move in soon? You don’t seem like you’re a serial killer or anything like that.”  _ I’d probably let you stab me. If you know what I mean… Oh my god. Stop. No. He’s your new roommate. _

 

“How about tomorrow?”

 

“T-tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah! I can be there early, before you have to go to work.”

 

“Work?” Work… Oh, right. Shit. “Right! Work. Um, okay, tomorrow is fine. You’ve got the address, right?”

 

The handsome, half hispanic man nodded. “I’ll be there around seven, if that’s okay with you.”

 

_ Tomorrow. Tomorrow _ , Finn thought on the walk home.

 

Only two days ago had he met this man with the cute helmet hair and now he was moving into his apartment. _ I mean, we didn’t even go to dinner first!  _ He joked. But it really was all moving so fast. 

 

But this was fine.  _ It’ll be fun, right? I haven’t had a roommate since I broke up with Lexi, and she didn’t like my fucking meatballs. Who needs Lexi? I don’t need anyone who doesn’t like my meatballs. _

 

Poe was basically thinking the same thing.

 

_ Tomorrow. Tomorrow, _ Poe thought on the walk to his hotel.  _ Hopefully it’ll all work out fine. Finn seems like a good guy that I would marathon Lord of the Rings with. And I’m really, really sick of being homeless. I’m pretty sure Bee is sick of it too. _

 

He unlocked the door of his hotel room. “Bee, babe, I’m home!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Finn rolled over and read the clock at 6:50am, and at first, it was a beautiful thing.  _ I’m unemployed, I don’t have a girlfriend… I can sleep for as long as I want and just avoid all of my problems. _

  
But at 6:55am, a cute boy knocked on his door and he shot out of bed faster than he could think about meatballs with diced lies and sauteed in good intentions.

Finn came to the door in his boxers and a band t-shirt from some nineties, cheap ass music festival. "Sorry," he managed to grumble, rubbing his face, "I kinda forgot you were coming."

 

"Really? I thought you had work or-"

 

Poe's sentence and Finn's holy-shit-I've-lied-too-much-I'm-going-to-hell panicking were interrupted by a tiny, three year old chow chow mix escaping from her leash and literally throwing herself at Finn.

The last time Finn had affection from an animal was... When he was a kid. So this swept him off his feet.

 

Literally.

 

He groaned from the floor. "You didn't mention the dog."

 

"BeeBee? Ah, shit, I didn't huh. Is that a deal breaker?"

 

Poe's pleading puppy eyes were no match for Finn's stubborn wits (and the fact animals weren't allowed in his apartment) and even BeeBee's puppy eyes. Finn groaned again. "No... She can stay."


End file.
